Et peutêtre que si
by saphire argent
Summary: Le scénario habituel d'Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursleys en bas âge et qui est pris en charge par Sévérus. Met en scène un gentil Sévérus, sa femme, Lucius, sa femme et Draco. G pour l'instant mais risque de monter
1. Chapitre 1

**RÉSUME** : Le scénario habituel d'Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursleys en bas âge et qui est pris en charge par Sévérus. Met en scène un gentil Sévérus, sa femme, Lucius, sa femme et Draco.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Rien n'est à moi comme vous avez du vous en douter. Je ne vis pas en Angleterre je n'ai pas tout plein d'argent et je ne suis pas un auteur connue.  
  
**A/N** : Cette fois-ci l'histoire est tout écrite à l'avance donc je vais pouvoir la mettre au complet comparé à mes autres histoires.  
  
- Bla bla bla : paroles d'un personnage

[ Bla bla bla ] : Pensées d'un personnage

{Bla bla bla} : Fourchlangue

"Bla bla bla " : Action

Bla Bla Bla : Formule  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
_**Chapitre 1 : ADOPTION**_  
  
"Toc, toc, toc. "  
  
- Entrez ; Prenez un siège Minerva.  
  
- Merci Albus. Bonsoir Sévérus. Albus, nous devons le retirer de cet endroit ; J'ai passé la semaine à les observer ; Ils ne le nourrissent pas assez, il dort dans un placard sous l'escalier, ils lui font faire des corvées exagérées telles que peindre la clôture, tondre le gazon, nettoyer la maison de font en comble, s'occuper du jardin... Il n'a que presque 3 ans Albus!!! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils le giflent fréquemment, rien de fort mais s'en n'est pas plus acceptable. ...  
  
- Je vais le chercher, je suis quand même son second parrain après ce traître de Sirius. Sonia et moi allons nous en occuper.  
  
Avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Sévérus était partit. Il revint 30 minutes plus tard avec un petit garçon endormi dans ses bras. Le petit en question ne semblait avoir que 16 mois quand en réalité il en avait 35.  
  
- Amène le Poppy Sévérus. Dit Albus  
  
Le lendemain

- J'ai soigné les bleus et lui ai fait prendre une potion nutritive. Il n'a pas trop été maltraité physiquement mais son alimentation va causer un gros problème. Vous allez devoir le forcer à manger normalement car il n'est pas habitué à prendre de gros repas. Tu sais combien doit manger un jeune de trois ans n'est-ce pas Sonia ?

- Bien sur, je me suis tout de même occupée de mes 3 jeunes frères et 4 jeunes sœurs à cet âge là.

- Bien, vous pouvez l'emmener à la maison, vous n'avez qu'à faire sur qu'il mange bien et s'il y a un problème vous savez comment me rejoindre.

-Biensur Poppy, je suis sur que Sev. va être en mesure de s'assurer que le petit cœur va manger. Bonne journée Poppy et bonne fin de vacances.

Sévérus prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu avant de prendre le garçon toujours endormi et d'entrer dans les flammes vertes.

- Manoir Rogue !

Il alla déposer Harry dans un lit d'une des chambres du second étage.

- Lucius va être son parrain Sonia.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça ne sera pas trop dangereux pour vous 2 ?

- J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et nous ne seront plus espions moi et Lucius

- Bien va les inviter lui, Narcissia et Draco pour le souper ; Je vais aller réveiller Harry et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Entre temps, Harry s'était réveillé dans un immense lit confortable mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ou il était, il commença à avoir peur. Il vit une femme entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant au bas du dos soutenus par un ravissant bandeau bleu clair. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisette et elle portait une splendide robe bleu métallique.

- Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien madame.

- Tu te demande sûrement ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry hocha la tête

- Bien, nous avons remarqué que ton oncle et ta tante ne te traitaient pas bien et nous t'avons donc retirés de leur garde.

Harry parut effrayé. - Vous allez m'envoyer dans un orphelinat ?

- Non, si tu le veux bien moi et mon mari voulons t'adopter

- Pour vrai ? Demanda le garçon avec des yeux pétillants de joie à l'idée de ne plus devoir retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. (Garder en mémoire qu'il a un peu moins de 3 ans donc, il ne prendra pas nécessairement le temps de pondérer si c'est une bonne idée ou non puisqu'elle a l'ai très gentille ce qu'elle est soit dit en passant.)

- Oui pour vrai Harry. Bon maintenant je vais t'expliquer certaines choses. Sais-tu comment ton père et ta mère sont morts ?

- Dans un accident de voiture. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma cicatrice.

- Non, tes parents, mon mari, moi et toi sommes des sorciers...

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. - Vous avez dit le mot m. Mme la m. n'existe pas oncle Vernon serait furieux. De telle so... sot... sottises n'existent pas.

- Biensur regarde Harry

Elle fit apparaître un petit ourson en peluche et le donna au garçon.

- Oncle Vernon c'est trompé, la m.magie existe vraiment.

- Oui Harry. Bon tes parents ont été assassinés...

(Elle lui raconta l'histoire qu'on connaît tous sur la mort de Lilly et James.)

- Mon mari Sévérus à une marque des ténèbres mais ne craint rien, il agissait en espion avec ton futur parrain Lucius Malfoy. Ils ne sont pas méchant mais prend garde par exemple si tu agit mal il sauront te punir en conséquences car ils ne sont ni patients ni indulgents concernants la discipline. Lucius, sa femme Narcissia et son fils qui a ton âge Draco vont venir souper tout à l'heure avec nous tu vas donc pouvoir les rencontrer. Bon as-tu des questions? ... Non, d'accord nous avons juste le temps d'aller te chercher quelques nouveaux vêtements avant l'arrivé de nos invités.

Sonia le prit par la main et l'emmena au salon ou les attendait Sévérus.

- Bonjour jeune homme

-Bonjour M.

- Polis mais malpropre. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas pris de bain ?

- De bain M ?! Jamais, je prends une douche rapide une fois par semaine mais pas de bain M. les monstres ne doivent pas gaspiller la précieuse eau M.

Le tout avait été dit sans la moindre trace de sarcasme.

- Quoi!!!!

S'écria furieusement Sévérus les poings serrés et les yeux luisants de colère.

- Je... je suis désolé M., je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, ne me punissez pas SVP, je ne le ferai plus...

- Non c'est correct Harry, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais furieux. Viens allons t'acheter du nouveau linge.

- Je vais lui préparer sa chambre en attendant. À tout à l'heure.

- Bien Harry, tu vas prendre un peu de cette poudre et tu vas la lancer dans le feu puis tu vas entrer dans le feu et dire fort et clairement : Chemin de la Traverse. D'accord ?

- Oui M.

- Bien tiens

- Chchemin d de la traverse

Harry se retrouva dans une allée sombre (ben oui faut bien que je refasse quelques points de similitude) il avança puis heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva sur le sol.

- Serait-on perdu jeune homme ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un jeune garçon pour se promener seul. Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, je travail au ministère de la magie puis-je t'être utile ?

- Lucius Malfoy ? , C'est celui que Sonia m'a dit qui serait mon nouveau parrain je crois.

- Ah ! Harry je suppose. Tu devais sûrement te rendre au chemin de la Traverse, allons-y rapidement avant que Sev ne s'inquiète. Garde ça Thomas je reviens

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et quitta la boutique avant de rejoindre Sévérus.

- Ah ! Sévérus...

- Lucius, j'espérai bien le retrouver pas trop loin car M. a bégayé en énonçant sa destination.

- Je suis désolé M.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Ou était-il en passant ?

- Allée des embrumes. Par chance il m'est rentré dedans sinon qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé.

- Effectivement. Bon nous devons y aller. À ce soir Lucius. Bon allons chez Mme Malkine(???) Harry te chercher du linge portable pour ce soir.

Ils achetèrent une robe vert forêt, une bleue nuit, une noire et une bourgogne. Ils achetèrent 4 pyjamas et 4 ensembles de t-shirt pantalon, chemise, short et col roulé. Finalement ils prirent 1 paire de souliers propres et 1 paire de souliers de sport ainsi que des sous-vêtements.

- Rentrons maintenant. ... Bonsoir chérie, nous sommes rentrés.

- Ah ! Sévérus, Harry et puis passés une belle après-midi ?

- Excellante.

Il lui raconta l'accident de parcours.

- Harry, mon chéri, Mopkine va te faire visiter le manoir puis tu iras prendre un bain et te changer.

Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et un elfe de maison apparut. Harry alla se cacher derrière Sévérus.

- Mopkine tu vas faire visiter le manoir à Harry

- Oui Mme Veuillez me suivre petit maître.

- Vas-y Harry, Mopkine n'est pas dangereuse.

Harry la suivit lorsqu'il vit que le petit être ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Bien, ici il y a le salon, ici la salle à manger... L'elfe lui montra toutes les salles et lui spécifia que le sous-sol était hors limite ainsi que la salle d'entraînement magique.

Harry alla se laver et 30 minutes plus tard, il était propre et vêtu de sa robe vert forêt puis il était calmement assis au salon.

- Oncle Sev!! S'exclama Draco en sortant de la cheminée

- Salut Draco, tu vas bien ?

- Oui

- Bien, Draco je te présente Harry Harry je te présente Draco je veux que vous soyez amis et je ne veux pas de bagarre

Albus arriva à ce moment.

- Bonsoir M. le directeur.

Bonsoir Sévérus, Sonia, Harry, Lucius, Narcissia, Draco ; J'ai amener les papiers d'adoption. On va donc commencer par Harry. Viens ici mon garçon et donne moi ta main.

Il murmura une incantation en tapant le bout du doigt de l'enfant avec sa baguette ce qui fit tomber une goutte de sang sur un parchemin. Il recommença la procédure avec Sévérus et Sonia puis avec Lucius et Narcissia.

- Bon, sur ce je vous laisse en vous souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée.

- Bien allons manger, nous discuterons à table. dit Sévérus

Harry mangea le 1/8 de son repas et se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture à l'aide de sa fourchette.

- Arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture et mange Harry

- Je n'ai pas faim

- Tu dois tout manger

Il prit une bouchée et poussa son assiette.

Lucius pointa sa baguette sur son filleul _Appétiria_

- Finalement je crois que pouvoir manger encore un peu.

Il termina son assiette.

Finite incantatem (???)

- Sort à ne pas fréquemment utiliser car il n'aide pas à habituer l'estomac à recevoir beaucoup de nourriture mais il peut être utilisé à l'occasion. Murmura Lucius à Sévérus

- Je vais aller me coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dit Harry

- Non mon chéri, c'est parfait. À demain Harry

- À demain. Puis il monta se coucher

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Bon je sais je sais Lucius et Sévérus ne sont pas tout à fait méchants comme dans les livres mais se sont des espions donc je suppose que c'est à espérer.

De plus, je ne suis pas prête de les faire commencer Poudlard car je souhaite raconter leur enfance en grande partie mais je voulais savoir, est-ce que je devrais changer beaucoup l'histoire ou bien dois-je m'en tenir au livre pour ce qui est du moment ou ils vont entrer à Poudlard ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnés moi vos idées et commentaires étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a assez longtemps, je la modifie au fur et à mesure que je la tape d'où l'utilité de vos idées...


	2. Chapitre 2

**RÉSUME ET DISCLAIMER :** Voir chapitre 1

**A/N :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos idées et commentaires. Je pensais que j'avais encore écrit une histoire nulle mais je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si pire que ça. Pour ce qui est de l'idée de commencer tôt son entraînement c'était déjà mon idée donc vous allez être choyé dans ce domaine. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Harry n'agit pas comme un garçon de 3 ans, c'est ce que j'avais l'impression mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupée de personne âgé de moins de 6 ans autre que des bébés de maximum 1 an et donc je ne me rappelle plus vraiment comment ils sont sensés agir la seule autre personne qui a cette âge environ et elle a presque 4 ans c'est mon cousin et j'en ai parlée à ma mère et elle m'a dit qu'il était très mature pour son age enfin bref, je n'ai pas vraiment de modèle pour savoir comment agit un garçon de 3 ans et la seule raison pourquoi je lui ai donné cet âge c'est que certains faits vont le nécessité.. En tout cas je vais mettre ça sur le dos du fait qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance normale (qui à 3 ans devait faire des corvées du genre ?) et qu'il a du vieillir plus vite. En tout cas je suis persuadée que vous préféreriez avoir l'histoire plutôt que mon bla bla incessant et ennuyant comme tout donc la voici la voilà.

**- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -Chapitre 2 : NOUVELLE VIE ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

- Harry, mon chéri, réveille toi dit Sonia

- Ah ! , bonjour madame

- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

- Bien merci madame

- Parfait, lève toi et prépare toi nous déjeunerons dans 30 minutes

- Hem...

- Oui Harry ?

- Bien hem, vous m'avez adopté hier n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Vous êtes donc mes nouveaux parents c'est ça ?

- Exactement mon chéri

- D'abord, est-ce que je peux vous appeler papa et maman ?

- Biensur mon cœur, ça nous ferais plaisir

La figure de Harry s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

- Bien maintenant prépare-toi.

1/2 hre plus tard Harry, Sonia et Sévérus étaient à la table.

- Tien ton repas mon chéri Dit Sonia

- Mais il y en a bien trop !

- Désolé mais tu vas devoir tout manger mon grand. Répliqua Sévérus

- Mais...

- Tu pourras sortir de table que lorsque toute ton assiette sera vide et pas avant mon grand.

Après avoir manger la moitié de son repas, il recommença à argumenter avec Sévérus mais n'y voyant aucun résultat, il abandonna et se força à tout manger. Il put donc sortir de table 1h30 après le début du repas.

- Tiens, tu vois tu as été capable.

- Je peux aller jouer maintenant ?

- Oui mon chéri amuse-toi bien.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement à l'exception des heures de repas qui commençait avec des plaintes et de l'argumentation mais Sévérus n'était pas prêt à lâcher son bout. Le reste de la semaine fut semblable et la semaine suivante aussi, Harry devait toujours se forcer pour manger mais c'était de moins en moins dur et il avait abandonné l'idée d'argumenter avec son "père". Le jeudi soir, Sonia et Sev sortirent de la salle à manger et Harry en profita pour se lever afin de remettre de la nourriture dans les pots. Il allait remettre 1 cuillerée de légumes dans le pot à légumes lorsque...

- On essai de tricher jeune homme ?

Harry sursauta - Ppapa... je...

- Donne-moi ton assiette Harry

Sévérus alla remettre 1 cuillerée de chaque plat dans l'assiette du garçon.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

- Je te rajoute un peu de tout pour t'apprendre à ne plus tricher.

- Mais papa...

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Sévérus alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu dois manger mon grand, c'est pour ton bien.

- Mais je n'ai pas faim, je déteste manger autant, je te déteste car tu me forces à manger trop, je déteste ça, je ne veux pas ressembler à Dudley.

- Harry tu ne ressembleras pas à Dudley mais tu dois manger, pour l'instant tu ressemble à un gamin de 25 mois quand en réalité tu en à 35 ce qui est une grosse différence. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé mon grand.

Tout le long de leur discussion, Sévérus fit des ronds dans le dos du garçon afin de le calmer. Harry sanglota encore un peu puis tomba endormi. Sonia arriva quelques instants plus tard.

- C'est bon Sev. va le coucher. Ça va aller pour ce soir.

Harry se fit réveiller par une main qui jouait dans ses cheveux.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bon matin Harry, bien dormi?

- Oui dit Harry de bonne humeur.

- Bien, prépare toi; on va bientôt déjeuner. Ce soir ton parrain, ta marraine et Draco vont venir souper ici.

La journée se passa bien, Harry et Sévérus passèrent la journée à l'extérieur où ils firent divers jeux et un pique-nique.

...

- Bonsoir Harry

- Bonsoir oncle Lucius, tante Narcissia et Draco.

- Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Oui M.

- Ça te dirait de venir passer la journée de demain avec Draco ?

- Oh oui M. ... si papa veut bien.

- Tu pourras y aller Harry.

- Bon allons manger.

- Bon nous devons y aller Sévérus, merci de nous avoir invité; Harry, tu pourras venir après déjeuner qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et bien hem ... est-ce que je peux venir déjeuner avec vous ?

- Évidemment.

...

- Harry mon chéri, il est l'heure de te lever pour aller chez Draco

- Allo maman

- Bonjour mon chéri aller prépare toi.

10 minutes plus tard, il était prêt à partir.

- Bon, cette fois-ci ne bégaye pas et tu dois dire manoir Malfoy d'accord?

- Oui papa. Manoir Malfoy. ... Salut Draco, bonjour oncle Lucius, tante Narcissia merci de m'avoir invité.

- Merci d'être venu Harry, tu peux aller à table avec Draco, nous arrivons.

- Nous vous le laissons, nous ne serons pas à la maison avant le souper. Juste à nous le renvoyer après souper si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non c'est parfait Sev. on se revoit ce soir.

...

- Bon mangeons.

Les 2 garçons mangèrent la moitié de leurs assiettes et se levèrent.

- Arrêtez messieurs et venez finir de manger.

- Mais on n'a pas faim !

- Draco je sais que tu veux aller jouer mais tu dois terminer ton assiette avant et Harry je sais que tu n'as pas faim mais tu sais que tu dois tout manger.

- Allez Harry, dépêche-toi, je veux aller manger!! Se lamenta Draco.

Lorsque son père eu le dos tourner il prit un bacon de l'assiette de Harry.

- Si j'étais toi Draco, je remettrai ça là sinon je vais en rajouter plusieurs à Harry. (En effet, il était dos à la table mais face à un miroir.)

Draco remit rapidement le bout de viande à sa place.

- Va te laver les mains en attendant.

- Oui père.

Lorsque le blondinet revint, Harry avait terminé son assiette.

- Bon on peut aller jouer là?!!

- Oui, amusez-vous bien.

Draco fit visiter le manoir à Harry, celui-ci était au moins 10 fois plus grand que le manoir Rogue (Tout du moins du point de vue d'un enfant. Oui oui je sais il ne sait pas encore compter jusqu'à 10 mais bon ...) puis ils passèrent la journée à jouer. Lucius dut porter un Harry endormit chez Sévérus.

- Tiens Sonia, tu peux aller le porter dans son lit, j'ai à parler à Lucius.

- Biensur chéri.

- Lucius, jeudi je me demandais si tu pouvais le reprendre, c'est sa fête et ce serait plus facile de préparer un petit quelque chose s'il n'était pas là.

- Biensur et en échange peux-tu prendre Draco demain ?

- Évidemment

- Bien je te l'envoi à 8h00.

- Bien nous l'attendrons.

...

- Salut oncle Sev.

- Bon matin Draco, as-tu manger ?

- Non

- Bien nous allions justement passer à table.

...

- Bon comme vous avez terminé de manger vous pouvez aller jouer. Dit Sonia

- Hey Draco, as-tu déjà été au sous-sol ?

- Oui

- C'est comment?

- Plutôt chouette, mais attend, dis moi pas que tu as l'intention d'y aller?

- Oui pourquoi pas?

- Si ton père t'y prend tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- J'ai été enfermé pendant 1 jour complet dans ma chambre et j'ai été privé de dessert pendant 1 semaine et moi j'adore les desserts. Toi il va sûrement te trouver quelque chose d'aussi terrible...

- Oh... d'accord. Dit Harry tristement, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait là dedans. - Je vais éviter d'y aller, ... pour le moment.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire différents jeux. Le jeudi suivant Lucius emmena les 2 garçons dans un zoo sorcier; Il y avait des licornes, des dragons, des hippogriffes, des vampires et autres créatures magiques. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, un splendide repas les attendait. Ils mangèrent gaiement en discutant de la visite au zoo. Harry mangea sans problème comme son estomac s'était stabilisé complètement depuis le mardi. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, un immense gâteau orné de 3 bougies apparut sur la table accompagnée d'une grosse pile de cadeaux. Harry souffla les bougies puis déballa ses cadeaux. De ses parents il reçut 1 balais pour enfant (Ils volaient moins haut et moins vite que les balais normaux.) quelques livres d'histoire, plusieurs robes de sorcier et plusieurs vêtements moldus. De son parrain et de sa marraine il reçut un superbe collier, 1 ensemble d'entretien pour son balai, quelques livres de plus, et un joli ensemble de plumes, pots d'encres et parchemins. Finalement, de Draco il reçut divers bonbons sorciers.

- Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai pas besoin des livres, des ensembles pour écrire.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire malicieux au visage.

- Je ne sais ni lire ni écrire.

- C'est excellent puisque dès le mois de septembre toi et Draco allez suivre divers cours avec moi et vos mères. Dit Lucius.

- Ah.

- Bon nous nous allons y aller. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Bonsoir Lucius. À la prochaine et merci d'être venu.

- Bons "Baille" oir oncle "Baille" Lucius

- J'en connais un qui est du à dormir. Bonsoir Harry.

- Je ne suis pas "Baille" fatigué.

- Je vois ça. Bon allez viens Draco, nous rentrons.

- J'arrive père. Bonsoir oncle Sev., tante Sonia et ... il est tombé endormi !!

La fin de l'été se passa sans évènements majeurs, ils passèrent leurs journées à s'amuser de telle sorte que la fin de l'été arriva rapidement.

**- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui laissez le moi à savoir, si non, laissez le moi aussi à savoir. Désolé si ça l'a prit du temps car j'ai été occupée c'est dernier temps enfin bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout ce que je dois changer à l'avenir et ce qui est correct car j'ai relu la suite de l'histoire (car ça fait près d'un an que j'avais écrite celle là) et j'ai réalisée que c'était complètement à changer mais bon... **


	3. Chapitre 3

RÉSUME : Le scénario habituel d'Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursleys en bas âge et qui est pris en charge par Sévérus. Met en scène un gentil Sévérus, sa femme, Lucius, sa femme et Draco.  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est à moi comme vous avez du vous en douter. Je ne vis pas en Angleterre je n'ai pas tout plein d'argent et je ne suis pas un auteur connue.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Chapitre 3 : Apprentissage et bêtises

- Bien Harry assied-toi. Bon demain je vais partir pour Poudlard l'école où j'enseigne. Je vais rentrer tout les vendredis soirs pour retourner à l'école les dimanches après-midi. Pendant que moi je vais être à l'école oncle Lucius va t'apprendre tout plein de choses interessantes et importante comme lire,écrire et compter. Je compte sur toi pour agir comme un grand garçon et d'écouter ta mère ton oncle et ta tante et d'être gentil avec Draco. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

- Oui papa dit fièrement le garçon.

- Bien j'en suis content. Bonne nuit mon grand.

- Bonne nuit papa.

...

- Harry...Harry

- Papa?

- Oui mon grand je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne semaine

- Non papa ne t'en va pas...

- Je n'ai pas le choix Harry à samedi

- À samedi. Dit l'enfant tristement.

2 jours plus tard, Lucius, Draco et Narcissia arrivèrent chez Harry.

- Harry, Draco allez vous installer dans ce divan. ... Bon comme vous le savez, nous commençerons demain à vous apprendre diverses nouvelles choses. Comme je travail les après-midi vos cours avec moi auront lieux de 8h à 12h le matin et vous aurez de 2h à 4h de l'après-midi avec vos mères. Vous n'aurez pas de cours les samedis et dimanches à moins bien sur que vous ayez mal agis au point de vous faire punir par des cours supplémentaires. Les troubles de comportements seront réglés par moi pendant la semaine et par Sévérus lorsqu'il viendra pendant les fins de semaines. Finalement le coucher est établi à 7h00 et comme il est 6h30 vous avez juste le temps de vous préparer donc Harry je t'attend à 8h00 demain matin avec le libre rouge que je t'ai donner à ta fête ainsi qu'avec des plumes, parchemins et de l'encre. Sur ce bonne nuit messieux.

...

- Allez dans la salle d'étude du 4ième étage et attendez moi y. Dit Lucius au 2 garçon le lendemain matin. ... Bon, pour ma part, je vais vous apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et bien parler. Je vais aussi vous apprendre à jouer aux échecs afin de pratiquer votre logique et nous allons aussi faire divers exercices sous forme de jeux la plus part du temps pour améliorer votre mémoire.

Il passa le cours à leur montrer l'alphabet et les chiffres de 1 à 10 puis ils allèrent diner avant le cours de leur mères.

- Bon après-midi mes chéris. Cette semaine nous allons vous montrer comment bien vous tenir à table puis au cours de l'année nous allons vous montrer l'éthique(je sais ils ne comprènent surement rien à ce vocabulaire mais bon) de geste et langage selon les diverses situations. Par la suite, nous allons vous apprendre à nager, monter à cheval... Bon vous avez très bien travaillés, nous sommes fières de vous les enfants. Vous êtes libre mais n'oubliez pas de faire vos travaux si vous en avez.

Ils jouèrent toute la soirée en oubliant bien évidemment de faire leur devoirs pour Lucius qui était d'écrire 2 fois l'alphabets et les chiffres de 1 à 10.

- Déposez vos devoirs sur mon bureau et recopiez le plus rapidement et proprement possible les parchemins que vous avez sur votre bureau. Vous avez 5 min. pour en faire le plus possible. ... Et bien messieux qu'attendez-vous?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps dde faire nos ddevoirs oncle Llucius...

- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps? Comment ça? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire cruel

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de travaux ménager père

- Depuis quand avez vous des travaux ménager? nous avons des elfes pour ça.

- Les elfes étaient toutes malades père.

Lucius secoua la tête et roula les yeux.

- Draco, tu sais bien que je haïs les mensonges

- Mais c'est vrai oncle Lucius

Lucius durcit son regard et fit apparaitre une elfe d'un coup de baguette ce qui fit disparaître la couleur des visages des 2 garçons.

- Est-ce que les elfes ont été malade hier et est-ce que messieux ont eu des tâches ménagères à faire?

- Non M.

- Est-ce que messieux ont jouer hier?

- Toute la soirée M.

- Bien vous pouvez vous retirer.

_pop_

- Avant de mentir, ce que je ne vous conseil pas de me refaire, assurez vous donc de trouver des excuses difficilement vérifiable. Sur ce aller à vos tables et copier ce qu'il y a sur les parchemins vous avez 5 min pour me faire un beau travail. Votre punition vous sera donner à la fin du cours. ... Bon comme devoir, étant donné que vous connaissez maintenant votre alphabet ainsi que les différents sons, vous allez m'écrire 10 mots ce soir comme vous pensez qu'ils s'écrive. Deplus vous allez recopier 10 fois l'alphabet étant donné que vous étiez sensé le faire 5 fois hier je vous le double du fait que ça n'a pas été fait. Finalement, pour votre mensonge vous allez recopier 12 fois cette phrase (Je ne m'aviserai plus de mentir à mon enseignant car je suis conscient qu'en cas contraire il me punira plus sévèrement que par cette simple phrase.) deplus vous devrez être capable de la lire donc pratiquer vous et vous devrez la faire signer par Sévérus.

- Par papa?!! Non pas papa il ne sera pas content.

- Mais c'est le but jeune homme afin de s'assurer que vous ne recommencerez pas

- Je ne veut pas que papa soit fâché, je veux qu'il soit content, je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche. Harry se mit à sanglotter

- Travail bien cette semaine et je vais écrire un mémo à Sévérus pour le lui dire et ça va compenser pour cette histoire.

- Et moi!!!

- C'est la même chose pour toi Draco. Bon allons manger.

Le reste de la semaine fut sans évènement majeurs et les 2 garçons travaillèrent dur de tel sorte que le vendredi soir arriva. Harry déposa ses travaux sur la table et alla pour aller se cacher dans sa chambre mais Sévérus qui venait d'arriver l'attrapa et l'emmena avec les travaux au salon.

- Bon nous allons regarder ça ensemble.

- He... papa j'ai des devoirs à faire donc regarde ça et moi je vais aller les faire.

- Non Harry tu irras après.

- Mais papa...

- J'ai dit non Harry. ... Bon c'est bien, mis à part le petit incident en début de semaine tout c'est bien passé et je suis fière de toi.

- Merci papa.

- Bien tu peux aller faire tes devoirs maintenant Harry.

- Oui papa

- Je n'ai pourtant pas donner de devoirs toi Narcissia? Dit Lucius

- Non

- Harry? Demanda Sévérus

- Jje suis désolé papa. dit Harry en se balançant d'avant arrière en regardant ses pieds. Sévérus soupira.

- Monte dans ta chambre Harry et assi toi sur ton lit. Je vais venir te chercher dans 30 min.

- Oui papa. Dit tristement le garçon. Son papa était furieux et il allait surement le renvoyer chez son oncle et sa tante car il était un vilain garçon comme le disaient ceux-ci.

30 minutes plus tard, Sévérus alla chercher Harry qui s'était endormi en pleurant. Il le consola et descendit avec le garçon dans ses bras jusqu'au salon. Les semaines et les mois passèrent et les 2 garçons se forçèrent pour faire plaisir à Sev en travaillant très dur et en s'amméliorant à vue d'oeil. À noël les 2 garçons connaissaient leur alphabet par coeur et étaient capable par les sons d'écrire de courts textes et ils pouvaient compter jusqu'à 100. Sévérus alla passer le congé de noël avec eux puis arriva janvier où les 2 garçons attrapèrent une villaine gripe les clouant 1 semaine au lit. Les mois suivants passèrent rapidement avec les 2 garçons qui s'ammélioraient de façon prodigieuse de telle sorte que le mois de mars arriva.

- Harry?

- Oui Draco?

- Ça te dis une visite des sous-sol?

- Mais papa...?

- Est à l'école car nous sommes jeudi.

- Ouais d'accord, ça va être chouette!!

Les 2 garçons descendirent sans être vu tout du moins selon eux puis se promenèrent impressionnés. En effet il s'agissait d'un immence laboratoire de potion avec des miliers de fioles multicolores et multi formes.

- Hem en fin de semaine c'est bien pâques n'est-ce pas? Demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Oui pourquoi?

- On est bien jeudi?

- Effectivement. Dit une voix sévère et glaçiale dans leur dos avant qu'ils soient rudement tirés par les oreilles vers l'étage supérieure.

- Aw papa ça fait mal...

- Vous saviez pourtant que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller

- Désolé papa/oncle Sev.

- Vous copierez ce livre. Il leur tendit un petit livre de 10 pages illustrés avec 1 petite phrase par page. Les 10 règles de sécurités dans un laboratoire de potion.

- Mais papa c'est bien trop long.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à respecter les règles.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans autres accidents. Sonia et Narcissia étaient enceinte et attendaient leur bébé pour la mi-juin(C'est la raison principale pourquoi je ne pouvais pas donner 5 ans aux 2 garçons.) Comme Harry et Draco avaient travaillés de manière formidable toute l'année, Lucius et Sévérus les emmenèrent voir une partie de quidditch à la coupe du monde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Bon ben j'espère que vous avez aimer. Désolée pour le retard, une nouvelle année de cadet s'entâme bientôt et on est en pleine période de préparation étant donné qu'on a un nouveau comandant mais bon la suite est arrivée et je vais faire mon possible pour en écrire d'avantage sous peu. De plus je sais qu'encore une fois Harry et Draco agissent peut-être de manière trop mature pour leur âge mais disons qu'ils sont très intelligents on je ne sais trop... En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimer et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!


End file.
